


Travelin Hunter

by GettingByWithALittleHelp96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingByWithALittleHelp96/pseuds/GettingByWithALittleHelp96
Summary: Inspired by Travelin Soldier by the Dixie ChicksEverything in your life changes when a beautiful green eyed man comes into the local diner where you work.





	Travelin Hunter

You lived in a small town just outside of Lawrence, kansas and worked at the local diner, where everyday was the same. You got up early and got your couple classes at the community college done before having to be at work for the lunch rush. You even saw the same customers everyday. You knew each one by name and what they would order before they even told you. Sometimes you found yourself getting bored, but this town and it’s people were the only thing you had known your whole life. You couldn’t leave it and everyone you cared about.  
 Sometimes you would sit and look out the big window in the front of the diner and watch as the cars went by. That’s all anyone ever did, just drive by, constantly driving through your town but never stopping. That was, until the day this black chevy impala rolled into town. Something about that car caught your eye and you watched it go all the way down main street. You had never been so attracted to a car before.  
“Hey y/n, where’s my coffee,” you heard a man yell, startling you. Realizing you had lost track of time watching the impala leave town you got up and got back to work. “Give me one second I got a fresh pot of coffee in the back,” you replied as you headed towards the kitchen. You came out fresh coffee in hand to notice two men had placed themselves in the booth you had just been sitting. Your diner just got its first two new customers since it opened almost five years ago.  
 Not only did you have new customers, but they were also very handsome. The one in particular had really caught your attention. He was wearing a leather jacket, with this spiky dirty blond hair, and the most gorgeous pair of green eyes you had ever seen. Before you knew it, it was like gravity was pulling you towards him, and you were walking towards his table. Forgetting all about the pot of coffee in your hand. You walked up to them and stood there, not saying a word, just looking at the green eyed man who was busy reading the menu.  
“Miss, is everything okay,” the other man asked waving a hand in front of you. You shook your head, trying to scramble your thoughts back to where they should be. “Sorry, I was just, can I get you anything,” you said giving him a nervous smile. “Well you could start by giving us your name sweetheart, you know just in case we need you.” You looked over at the green eyed man, who was looking right at you now.  
You noticed the other man was giving him a look, like he was rather annoyed and interrupted before you could answer. “You know i think we are just going to need a couple minutes, thanks.” You ignored the gaze of the man, and walked away to refill the other customers coffees. Not anymore than five minutes later you while you were putting another order into the kitchen you heard someone say your name from behind you. Turning around, you were shocked to see the green eyed man standing there.  
You cocked your eyebrow at him and walked over to the counter. “I’m sorry sir but I don’t recall ever giving you my name,” you said. You didn’t know what came over you but you couldn’t help but to want to flirt with him. “What can I say y/n, research is a big part of my job, especially if it’s a case that interests me,” he said giving you a devilish grin. “I also have to pay close attention to detail, and your name tag clearly states your y/n.”  
You studied the man for a couple minutes before continuing. “Cases, huh, you don’t strike me as a cop or federal agent of some kind, Mr?” “Winchester” he answered. “Dean actually,” he said holding out his hand. You looked at his hand then looked around him to the guy still sitting at the table. “And who’s that,” you asked nodding towards the other man.  
He looked back at the man, then back to you. “Oh that there is my brother Sam.” You could tell he looked a little concerned, like he thought you might prefer his brother over him and a big smile spread across your face. “Okay what can I get for you and your brother?” He got this look like he was about to say something but then stopped. “Two sodas, two hamburgers, and two orders of fries, to go please.”  
You put the order into the register, while dean handed you a twenty dollar bill. “So you and your brother are just passing through then,” you asked as you took the money. He nodded. “Yeah our job is taking us to a town about 20 minutes from here.” You gave him his change and he started to walk away, but you weren’t ready for him to leave.  
“So Dean Winchester, I have a some time before your food is done, maybe you want to sit and talk for a little bit.” He turned around, with a smile and gave you nod and the two of you took a seat at the counter. The two of you talked for what seemed like forever, in fact you didn’t even hear the kitchen call out their order. It wasn’t until Sam came over the bag of food in his hand that you realized it was done. “Okay dude come on, we got an appointment we got to get too,” he said patting his brother on the arm.  
You got up following them towards the entrance of the diner. “So Dean do you live close by, you know so maybe we could get together some time.” He gave you that amazing smile of his again and shook his head. “Well sweetheart you see that beauty out there,” he said pointing out the window. “That and cheap hotels along the way, that is where we live.”  
The impala that you had watched so fondly, belonged to the handsome green eyed man that you had also become quite fond of. You never thought you believed in love at first site, but you were pretty sure it was happening to you now. “Well, if you ever find yourself driving through town again, you know where to find me,” you said handing him his receipt. You turned and went to walk away, when Dean grabbed your hand. “I want to see you again, but with our job it’s hard to say when I could make it back, so if you were willing to give me your number we would be able to keep in touch and I could let you know when I have some free time.”  
You leaned forward giving him a kiss on the cheek and started to walk away. “So wait is that a yes, or,” he asked. You turned around giving him your own devilish grin. “Have a nice day Mr. Winchester and on your receipt you will find a coupon for a free coffee and my phone number.” He unfolded the receipt in his hand and gave you an excited smile. After giving him a wink, him and his brother left your small town, but that night when your phone rang you knew your life would never be the same.  
   
Dean kept his word and six months later he was still keeping his word. He would call you every day, even on the days he would visit, which he would almost every week. Sometimes it would be a couple of weeks, in between his visits, but he always made up for it. You would spend every night of his visit wrapped in his arms, and the sheets after a night of making love. In those nights you could feel yourself falling more and more in love with him and one night when you sat there as he told you the truth about what him and his brothers job was, that you knew he felt the same way.  
“We hunt monsters,” he said as you laid in bed one night. You giggled as you lifted your head off his chest to give him a kiss. When you pulled back you noticed that he wasn’t kidding. “So are you like a cop, and when you say you hunt monsters you mean like bad guys?” you asked propping yourself up on your arm. “No, like werewolfs, ghosts, and vampires, the supernatural kind of monsters,” he said shaking his head.  
“Oh I see,” you said hesitantly. “So is the the part where you make up some fake story to prevent the relationship from becoming too serious.” You went to get up, but he put a hand on your shoulder to stop you. “I’m telling you because the feelings I have for you are the most serious feelings I have ever felt for anyone.” You could tell by the look on his face that he didn’t believe he had convinced you, so he continued. “I know it sounds crazy and that’s because it is crazy but it’s all true, I promise.”  
You toyed with getting up and calling him out some more, but when you looked into those green eyes, that never failed to mesmerize you, you knew he was telling the truth. “Why are you telling me now, why have we been together for six months and you are just telling me all of this now?” you asked. He sat up so, he was eye level with you, and put a hand up to your cheek. “I told you, It’s because I have realized that I am seriously in love with you and I think that you deserve to know where I go for weeks at a time.” He closed the gap between you, placing a kiss on your lips. Soft at first then deepening.  
You wrapped a hand up around his neck, running your fingers through his hair as you kissed him back. You pulled back from him and took a deep breath. “So the man that I have fallen in love with, hunts monsters.” He nodded and gave you a nervous smile. “You need to know something though sweetheart, what Sam and I do, it gets dangerous, we get banged up pretty bad sometimes.”  
“Okay, so that’s when you can come home to me, and I can help you,” you said moving a hand to each side of his face. He leaned forward resting his forehead against yours. “It’s not just dangerous baby, if we are not careful it could be deadly.” You shook your head. “Don’t, we don’t need to go there if we don’t have to.” He gave you a nod in agreement and gave you another kiss.  
He told you anything you wanted to know about his life as a hunter. He told you how they got started in this life, and that he had pretty much been hunting since he was a kid. He told you of the horrible things that had happened to his family and about some of the cases they had worked on. As he sat there telling you all this, you realized it only made you love him more. That pie loving, leather jacket wearing man had your whole heart. He might have a crazy job, and maybe even was a little bit crazy himself, you thought to yourself, after all he did name his car baby.  
As the last thought came into your head, you couldn’t help but giggle. You fully supported that he had named that car baby as you were almost just as attracted to the car as you were the man who drove it. The two of you made an agreement that night that he would have a home in between hunts, with you. Sam too, if he wanted. It was one of the greatest nights of your life and when the next day came and Dean had to go back to the case him and Sam were working on a couple towns over, you were actually excited to see him go. It’s not that you wanted to see him go but, you were excited to know he was going to be coming home to you.  
The morning he left you spent what seemed like forever kissing him. Running your hands over his body and through his hair, like it was the first time you were feeling him. Which it was kind of was. It was the first time you both new how much you loved each other. You let each other go and dean turned to walk towards baby.  
In true y/n fashion however you could not let a perfect moment go by. “I hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave,” you yelled. He gave you a wink and got in the impala. Normally you would sit and watched as the attractive black impala went down main street and left town, but today you ran right back inside. Dean told you, he thought the case wouldn’t last long and that he expected to be back in a couple days, so you wanted to make sure you were ready.  
For two days you did nothing but work and get your house ready for the man you loved. You had been so busy that you didn’t even give it a second thought, when you didn’t hear from Dean. Before he left he told you that they had to go far out in the country, so cell reception might be touchy. You both said you wouldn’t worry too much about since he should only be gone a couple days. You went to bed that night your house completely ready for the two brothers, with the dreams of a life with your green eyed hunter filling your head.  
The next morning you woke up early to fill in for a friend at the diner. There was a rain storm moving in, keeping a majority of your customers at home for the day. Only two customers were there in the diner in fact, you decided to take a seat by your window. Partly because you were so sure today was going to be the day you saw your dream guy in his equally dreamy car, roll back into town. Except for getting up to refill the occasional coffee you spent all day sitting and looking out that big front window.  
You had just sat down to take your lunch break when your phone rang. You looked down, and saw Dr. Sexy on your caller ID. You giggled remembering how one of the first things you found out about him was the fact that his guilty pleasure was one of those cheesy soap operas, called Dr. Sexy MD. You couldn’t help yourself, so you had to give him a nickname to honor it.  
“Well hello doctor sexy, you have a patient that is in desperate need of a house call,” you answered, a big smile on your face. “I’m sorry what y/n, who is dr. sexy.” you straightened in the booth, shocked to hear Sam’s voice not Dean’s. “Uh, it’s nobody, I thought it was Dean calling.” You waited for him to continue and when he didn’t something started nagging at you. “Sam, what’s going on, why are you calling me,” you asked. “Y/n, I don’t, I don’t know how to say this,” he said, his voice shaky. You started to stand, deciding you should get out of the diner and go somewhere private, but you barely got stood up before Sam continued.  
“I’m so sorry y/n but Dean is gone.” You stopped dead in your tracks, trying to make sense of his words. “You mean like he is on his way to me gone,” you said trying to push the bad thoughts from your head. “you know like you woke up and he was gone and he left you a note somewhere and you just haven’t found it yet.” “I’m sorry,” he said, his voice softer this time. “I’m so sorry but Dean is dead.”  
All of a sudden, your whole body went numb. You couldn’t even stop to brace yourself and fell to the ground. “He couldn’t bring himself to tell you, but the reason, he had come to you was because he knew he was dying,” Sam continued. “What do you mean he knew he was dying,” you shouted through your tears. You looked around you noticing that another waitress, who was one of your best friends, and your boss were crouched next to you on the floor.  
He preceded to tell you that ghosts and the other things Dean had told you about were not the only things that were real. Demons, were also real and they were the reason Dean was gone. Dean was loyal to his family, and a protector to Sam. You knew that about him, and it was one of the things you loved most about him even though it was those things that got him killed. Dean had made a deal with a demon to bring Sam back after he had died and the only way to make that deal was if Dean died and went to hell. He had made a deal, to save his family even though he knew it would mean his death.  
“Hell, like the devil is in hell, hell,” you asked Sam. It was a lot to take in but, something in you knew Sam was telling the truth. If everything else Dean told you about was true then how could hell not be. “Why did he come to me three days before he was supposed to die and tell me he loved me and wanted to live with me,” you asked Sam through your sobs. “Because he did love you and when you asked if he wanted to move in with you, he wasn’t lying when he said yes.” Your friend handed you a kleenex, but it was no use, your tears weren’t letting up.  
You sat there listening to nothing but your own tears thinking Sam had hung up until his voice brought you back to focus. “Dean loved you y/n, he wouldn’t of told you about who we really were if he didn’t and Please believe me when I tell you that everything he said was real. He knew he was dying and there was nothing he could do, but try to make you happy, and show you just how much he loved you.” Sam hung up and you sat there in the middle of the diner floor crying in your friends arms. You were never going to look out that big window and see baby driving into your town, or see the handsome green eyed man walking into your arms again.    
 


End file.
